Summer Sickness
by Neko-Salosa
Summary: Netto is kidnapped by WWW, then he gets sick. What will the WWW do? It's finished. I changed it into a one shot. So those who have read it whould keep on reading.


I do not own Rockman or Netto. Though I wish I did.  
  
Netto: Oh god. ~~~~~~~~~  
  
It was a rainy day. The boy on the bed was twelve but looked like he was nine. He was small and had lost a lot of weight in a short period of time. His sister was on the bed stroking his hand. The boy was shaking and sweating with fever. His coughs came dry and hard, racking his entire body.  
  
"It's ok nii-san" she whispered "You'll be fine."  
  
"I can't breathe nee-san, i'm scared." he whispered.  
  
"Shhhh, it's ok." she stroked back his fine reddish hair. "You'll be ok."  
  
He looked at his older sister with his big black eyes, made even bigger by his too-thin face. Tears formed in his eyes. "I don't want to go. I want to stay here with you."  
  
She wiped away his tears hiding her own. "You won't leave. I am here."  
  
He coughed again, this time harder than ever.  
  
"Sis, I have to go..........." his eyes started to slide out of focus "I love you" the fever started to rise "Bye" She felt his hand go limp.  
  
Hours later she was there holding his still warm body. Only warm because of the fever that had once ravaged it. Tears poured out of her eyes. Her curly red hair a mess. "I am so sorry Den, I love you so much. Please come back."  
  
Her mom came in the room. "Honey, they have to take him."  
  
She watched, useless as they carried off her little brother. She shivered holding herself tightly. Lingering to the bits of warmth hat had come from holding her brother.  
  
Her mom came over and hugged her tightly. "I am so sorry. If only we had enough money for the medicine." She cried with her mother. Tears flooding out of her black eyes. She sobbed into her mother's chest. She tried to raise the money, but her after school jobs weren't enough to even send him to the hospital. She cried like she has never cried in her life.  
  
Her mom held her and stroked her "I am so sorry, Madoi."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Netto rushed home. He was so late!...........Again.  
  
"Netto I told you to leave the battle alone!" Rockman said.  
  
"But he was mouthing us off! I had to beat him."  
  
"Netto." Rockman groaned.  
  
Netto looked at the sky "Looks like it's going to rain......." he said  
  
As the boy raced home an unmarked car watched him.  
  
Madoi took the binoculars from her eyes. "Well it's Wily-sama's orders. kidnap him and take him to the headquarters."  
  
"But why?" asked Elec-hakushau.  
  
"He has cost Wily too much money and recourses to go un-noticed." Said Mahajarama.  
  
Madoi looked at the determined look on his face and sighed. He looked so much like Den. Hino-ken noticed.  
  
"Is something wrong Madoi?" he asked.  
  
"Hmmm? No nothing. Just.......remembering." she said distantly.  
  
Mahajarama cleared his throat. "Well, we should get this over with." he said.  
  
All four WWW members shifted uncomfortably. They had never been asked to do something like this before. And as much fun as destroying things was they didn't feel comfortable with doing this.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Netto was on the computer and playing his new video game.  
  
"Netto-kun, you should go to bed. Tomorrow is a school day."  
  
"Hm? Ok five more minutes."  
  
"You said that 10 minutes ago..........." said Rockman sweatdroping a little.  
  
He looked around. 'Weird I thought I felt something.' "Uhhh, Netto-kun" he said out loud "When did mom say she'd be back?"  
  
"Tomorrow. She went to go visit dad."  
  
"Oh. Ok." He felt something strange but couldn't quite put his finger on it.  
  
Then strong arms grabbed his own and pinned them behind his back. He struggled. A hand clamped over his mouth. He tried to call out but couldn't. He struggled like mad. Even harder when he saw the shadow behind Netto.  
  
Netto, still concentrating on his game was completely unaware of Hino-ken behind him. That is untill he grabbed him. "What the......." Hino-ken placed a cloth over his mouth. Netto smelled a sickly sweet scent as his vision became swirled with black. As he went limp the game he was playing flashed Game Over.  
  
~~~~~  
  
The navi behind Rockman forced him through a link. Hino-ken picked up Netto's limp body and carried him out into the rain that had started earlier and was now coming down in torrents. Netto and Hino-ken were both soaked when he got to the car.  
  
Madoi looked into the rain lost in a flashback.......  
  
It was a night like this. Rainy and humid. We had been playing out side and got caught in the rain. We got home and he seemed fine. But the next day....................  
  
"Madoi!" Mahajarama's voice cut into her thoughts. "Come on. Drive the car."  
  
"Oh.... right." She started the car and drove off.  
  
Coloredman looked at her. She had been awfully distant lately.  
  
Rockman was still in the vise-grip of Elecman and couldn't move. He saw Netto and struggled all the more.  
  
"Netto-kun!" he thought. He wished he could do something....anything!  
  
The drive lasted 2 hours and Hino-ken picked up Netto and carried him into a room with an automatic door, with no handle.  
  
He set him on the bed. Rockman was forced in and put into a computer with no links. Not even hidden ones.  
  
Hino-ken left muttering to himself. Rockman couldn't catch it all but heard something along the lines of how Wily forced them to do things he knew they didn't like.  
  
Then he turned his attention to Netto. "Netto-kun!" he called. Netto didn't stir. Rockman sighed. He knew he would have to wait till later for Netto to wake up.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Netto woke up. His head was pounding. He couldn't breathe very well.  
  
"Netto-kun are you ok?" asked Rockman.  
  
Netto nodded. Trying to stand. A wave of dizziness washed over him. He grabbed on to the bed post. He struggled over to the door trying to find a way out.  
  
"Netto-kun." Rockman said. "Are you sure you're ok?"  
  
"Yes, Rockman." He said breathlessly.  
  
He went over to Rockman. He leaned on the desk that the computer was on. "Are you ok?"  
  
"I'm fine."  
  
"Good." He went back over to his bed. Or at least he tried to. He had gotten halfway when he collapesed.  
  
"NETTO-KUN!"  
  
~~~~~  
  
Madoi ran her card throught the slot to open the door. She had the kid's brafest platter in one hand. She hoped he was up.  
  
"Netto-kun! NETTO-KUN!"  
  
She wondered what was wrong.  
  
"What's up with Rockman?" Asked Coloredman  
  
"I have no idea." she said.  
  
As the door slid open she walked in. She saw him on the floor. She dropped the platter and ran over to him. She picked him up and felt his forhead. "He's burning up." She said softly. She saw his breathing. He was coughing a little but it was dry. She recognized it. She had walked on her brother in his room exactly like this 5 years ago.  
  
"Oh my god." she said softly.  
  
Madoi set Coloredman by the computer and picked up the unconcious boy. She put him on the bed and removed his headband, which by that time was soaked with sweat. His hair flopped over hid forehead and she smiled at how weird he looked.  
  
He put the covers on him and went over to the sink. She smiled at how the room was set up like their living quarters. Just the door had no handle.  
  
'I guess Wily felt a little guilty.' she thought.  
  
She took ice out of the mini fridge and dumped it into the sink with cold water.  
  
"Coloredman, I am going to my room to get some wet cloths. Keep an eye on them."  
  
"Yes, ma'am!" he said in his jovial voice.  
  
~~~~~~~  
  
Madoi returned and found Netto sitting up looking around, Rockman and Coloredman were yelling at him to lie back down.  
  
"Netto-kun, you fainted. Please lie back down."  
  
"You will worry Madoi!" Coloredman said.  
  
"We have to get out of here." he said.  
  
"No you don't." said Madoi. In her arms she had a thermometer, medicine and washcloths. "You are sick and can barely stand. Lie back down."  
  
Netto glared at her. "And why the hell would I do that?" he said.  
  
"Because you will collapse sooner or later, even if you manage to escape."  
  
Netto had nothing to say to this. Madoi took the oppurtunity to push Netto on the bed.  
  
"Hey."  
  
"Hey, nothing, kid. You are sick and I am trying to help."  
  
"Netto-kun, please don't push yourself, I don't want you to get hurt." Said Rockman.  
  
Netto sighed an lied down.  
  
Madoi went over to the sink and pushed one of the washcloths into the cold water, wincing a little. She took it out and rung it. Then she went over to Netto.  
  
He was already half asleep. She placed the washcloth on his head and took his temparature.  
  
"Oh my god." she said softly.  
  
"What?" said Rockman and Coloredman toghether.  
  
Netto who was fully asleep wasn't listening.  
  
His temperature....." her throat went dry "His temperature is 104.5." she said quietly. "It's the first symptom of summer sickness."  
  
Two days had gone by since Netto collapsed. Madoi had now recognized the rest of the symptoms. A dry cough, no appitite, fever and periods of dizziness. He was in bed and getting sicker and sicker. Madoi felt so helpless.  
  
"Her kid." she said, trying to get Netto to eat. She handed him a bowl. He just looked at the food and didn't do anything.  
  
"Netto-kun." Rockman's voice was filled with anguish. He had never in his creation seen Netto turn down food. Even when he was sick with the flu earlier that year.  
  
"I'm not hungry." said Netto, his voice bearly there from coughing so much.  
  
Madoi took the soup and sighed. "I'll bring some more later. You should get some sleep."  
  
Netto nodded and snuggled down into the bed pulling up the covers to his chin.  
  
Madoi smiled remembering how her brother had done the same thing. She walked out the door and went to her room.  
  
~~~~  
  
She sighed as she turned her thoughts over in her mind. She was very confused. He heard her door open as Hino-ken came into view. She smiled.  
  
"Hi." he said.  
  
"Hey."  
  
"Are you ok?"  
  
Madoi knew that Hino-ken knew about her brother. So she told him how much Netto reminded her of him. Hino-ken put Fireman on the bearu and sat next to madoi on the bed. He pulled her into his arms and held her as she started to cry.  
  
"That kid reminds you of him?"  
  
"Y-yes. He acts like him and is now so sick. It's our fault he's dying!" she burst out. "We took him into that storm! He got sick. And now we can't do anything about it!"  
  
Hino-ken looked thoughtful. "Hmmmm. That might not be true." Madoi looked up at him. "We do have Doc."  
  
Madoi smiled. "Of course! Why didn't I think of that?" Then she looked down cast. "But he's so sick. He might not be able to walk."  
  
"Make him. If he's as proud as you say then it won't be hard."  
  
Madoi smiled into Hino-ken's vest. "I hope Doc can do something."  
  
"I do too." said Hino-ken.  
  
Their Navi's looked on, thinking the same thing.  
  
Madoi walked in the next day.  
  
"Come on kid. Were going to take a trip."  
  
Netto just glared at her.  
  
"Listen, I know you have no reason to trust me but just do this one thing and I won't ask anymore of you."  
  
Netto had lost his voice from couging so much and couldn't protest as Madoi dragged him out of his bed. Rockman giggled and put his hand over his mouth. Madoi looked at him. Rockman clamped his mouth shut.  
  
"I brought your PET, I will let you come but if you try anything funny I will put you in the computer and turn off the screen."  
  
Rockman nodded and went throught the offered link. Netto smiled at his navi being scared like that.  
  
As Netto tried to stand he got dizzy and sat on the bed. Madoi took a grip on hid arm and hauled him up. "Come on kid, you can't give up."  
  
"I have never given up." said Netto in his barely hearable voice.  
  
Madoi smiled as the kid's stubborn streak showed through. He stood up and started towards the door. He swayed and Madoi put her arm on his shoulder to keep him from falling. Wordlessly she handed him his PET and opened the door.  
  
Netto had his pet in it's slot and he walked through the door. Madoi grabbed his shoulder but both knew it was to keep him from falling and not captive. They slilently walked the hallways and stopped at a big door with the word DOC in big black letters on the front.  
  
"Um, Madoi-san?" ventured Rockman.  
  
"What?" she said as she opened up the door with her key card.  
  
"Netto, isn't too fond of......"  
  
"Rockman, shut up." said Netto.  
  
Madoi smiled as she realized what he was going to say. 'The kid is scared of the Doctor.'  
  
The door slid open to reveal a man in his 50's in a white doctors coat, looking very much like Santa Clause with a shorter beard. He looked at Madoi and Netto.  
  
"So another stray cat for me eh?"  
  
Netto looked at Madoi confused. "No, he's the one that we were ordered to "put under pernament servailence."  
  
Netto snorted and Rockman sighed at his operators rude behavior. Netto then went into a coughing spell and became very dizzy. Doc went over and helped him to a chair.  
  
"So what's wrong?" he asked. Looking at Madoi. As Madoi explained the story he looked around the room. Varoius diplomas and degrees dotted the walls. As well as a table and a cabinet which Netto assumed had mediceine and "other" doctor untencels in it.  
  
"I see." he said as he looked at Netto. "Well, I can help him but for the medicine to work he needs to be relaxed. I seriously he is right now."  
  
Netto saw him go over to the cabinet and take out a needle. He started to grip his chair. Madoi looked at him and smiled as she realized why he truly didn't like the doctors. "It's ok, kid. But with what you have if your not relaxed then the medicine won't clear out your lungs."  
  
"And how would you know that?" he rasped.  
  
"I-I..." she avoided trying to shift his gaze from her own.  
  
Doc came over and put the needle over his arm. "She will tell you soon enough." And with that he put the neddle in.  
  
Rockman winced as he remembered how scared of needles Netto was. Then he gave a start at Netto as he went limp.  
  
"Netto-kun?" he said worriedly.  
  
"It's ok. He'll be fine. But in order for the medicine to work he can't be uptight. And he is obviously scared of needles. Now realize, all of you that with how far this disease has gotten he can't move aroung much. And it will take some time for him to heal."  
  
Madoi and Rockman nodded. "Good." Doc put another neddle in and picked up the sleeping boy. He handed him to Madoi. "You can take him back now. But keep an eye on him. His fever is still very high. Too high for my comfort. I will come by later to see how he is doing. Hopefully his fever will start to go down. If it dosen't then we will have to think of something else."  
  
Madoi nodded and left the room. As she held the sleeping child she couldn't help but wonder what her brother would look like if he was still alive. Unbidden teard slid down her face. Netto looked up at her, still half- unconcious he whispered "It's ok." Madoi looked down and saw him give a half smile. "Whatever it is, I'm sure it will be ok."  
  
Stunned at the innocence of a child Madoi continued to walk as Netto fell back into a more natural sleep. As she put him in bed and put Rockman in the computer she whispered back "I'm sure it will be."  
  
Neither Netto nor Rockman missed her phrase. Coloredman smiled as his mistress closed the door.  
  
"You care for the kid." he asked.  
  
Madoi sighed as she went into her room. "Yes, thats where all the problems start."  
  
Netto opened his eyes and groaned.  
  
"Netto-kun, are you ok?"  
  
"Yes, Rockman. My head hurts though." he said weakly.  
  
"Ok. You should get some more rest. You seem tired."  
  
Netto didn't even awnser. He just nodded and went back to sleep.  
  
~~~~  
  
Madoi came in later and found him asleep. She smiled and set her PET by Rockman's computer.  
  
"Has he waken up lately?" asked Coloredman.  
  
"Yeah, about an hour ago. But he fell asleep a minute later."  
  
Madoi shook the boy awake. "Uhhh? Meiru-chan?" said Netto.  
  
Madoi hid a smile. "Is she your girl friend?" she teased.  
  
Netto, who's mind was still under the effects of his medicine nodded.  
  
She laughed and helped him sit up. "Come on. You need to take your medicine." Netto swollowed the bitter concotion and coughed.  
  
"God, this stuff is nasty."  
  
"Get used to it kid. You'll be taking it for awhile."  
  
Netto gave her a look cold enough to be Iceman's blizzard attack. Madoi laughed it off and went over to the sink. She took out a washcloth and some ice. She put them in a bowl and filled it with water. Then she put in the cloth and got it wet. She went back over and saw that Netto had fallen back asleep. She smiled and put the cold cloth on his head.  
  
"I will be back in an hour." she told Rockman. "Just make sure if anything happens, try to yell as loud as you can."  
  
Rockman nodded. "I will. I promise."  
  
She smiled and left the room.  
  
~~~~~~~~  
  
Out in the hall way Mahajarama saw Madoi.  
  
"So, are you taking care of the kid?" he asked.  
  
"Yes, and whats it to you?" she said.  
  
"Nothing, I just want to know what happened."  
  
"Oh, well he got really sick and needs to be taken care of."  
  
Mahajarama smiled. "I will check up on him as weel." he said. "I want to talk to him a bit."  
  
"Suit your self" said Madoi as she went into her room.  
  
Mahajarama went into Netto's.  
  
~~~~~~  
  
Rockman saw the door open and gave a start as Mahajarama walked in.  
  
"Maha-san. Ummm,"  
  
"I am here to talk to your operator." he said. He set Magicman by the computer and walked over to the bed.  
  
"Netto-san, wake up."  
  
Netto stirred but did not wake.  
  
"I'd give up. Waking up Netto-kun is like poking a log with a stick."  
  
Mahajarama smiled and shook Netto's arm to wake him up.  
  
Netto slowly opened his eyes. "I am awake." he said.  
  
"Good. I need to talk to you."  
  
"What?"  
  
"In your house. We had to work for hours to open the combination on the security on your house. It isn't a normal system. I want to know what it is."  
  
Netto, wanting to go back to sleep sighed "It's a security program that papa and I started together. But then he got too busy, again." he said this word reproachfully "So I finished it and downloaded it into the houses system."  
  
'I don't belive it! A kid made one of the herdest to crack security systems I have ever seen!' "So, why didn't your fater help you finish it?" he asked.  
  
"He was called to Creamland to study the system there, so he stayed away for about 2 weeks. Then he had to go to Jawii after that, then Amerope. He never has time for me. So I just finished it myself."  
  
Mahajarama felt a little sympathetinc towards him. "Are you feeling better."  
  
"Not really." said Netto turthfully.  
  
"Well then I will let you get back to your rest. Good-night" Mahajarama left the room with much to think about.  
  
One day when Madoi was helping Netto take his medicine he asked the question that had been plaguing him for days.  
  
"Why are you being so nice?" he asked.  
  
Madoi looked at him, her eyes widened. "You remind me of........someone I used to know."  
  
"Who?" he asked innocently.  
  
"A....friend." It was obvioust to both Coloredman and Rockman that she was avoiding his questions, but Netto not understanding kept going.  
  
"What was his name?"  
  
Madoi sighed and looked at Netto, he actually seemed a little better. 'I guess it won't hurt to tell him.'  
  
"I lived in Densan City when I was younger with my mom and my little brother Den. He was named that because he was born in Densan and it was by far the nicest home we had moved in. We were able to keep the house because on top of my schoolwork I got a speical permit to work after and before school. And my mom worked full time."  
  
"But one day I had to go pick up Den from school because mom couldn't take her break to get him. And it was raning. I didn't have the car, mom did, so we had to run home. The next day, we found out he had summer sickness."  
  
Netto looked up at her. His expression impossible to read. Madoi went on.  
  
"I worked all hours then, never even sleeping, trying somehow to get the money to buy the medicine he needed. But............" she broke off.  
  
"Madoi," said Coloredman, softly.  
  
"But, it never happened. He died soon after."  
  
Netto looked at her. He smiled. "I kind of know how you feel."  
  
This time Madoi gave him the strange look.  
  
"Netto-kun." Rockman wasn't too sure.  
  
"I didn't even find out untill recently but I always knew that somethign was missing. That is untill Rockman came."  
  
"What do you mean?" asked Madoi  
  
"About two months ago I found out from papa and Rockman that Rockman is my........well, he's my twin brother."  
  
"What!"  
  
Netto nodded "Yeah, thats what I thought too. It turns out he is my older twin, Saito."  
  
Madoi and Coloredman looked at him.  
  
"How?" she asked.  
  
"He..."  
  
"I died of heart complications when I was young." said Rockman, interupting Netto.  
  
"Oh."  
  
"Yeah, but at least I still have my brother. I'm sorry Madoi."  
  
She smiled. "Thats ok! You get some sleep, I'll check on you in the morning."  
  
"Ok good-night!"  
  
~~~~~~  
  
The next day, Madoi came into the room and found a VERY flushed Netto on the bed with a very panicked Doc next to him.  
  
"What happened?" she asked.  
  
"I was afraid this minght happen. The disease has been in his lings the whole time, it just choose now to come back. He gone into relapse."  
  
~~~~~~`  
  
Netto was in bed coughing as Madoi and Doc talked in hushed voices. Rockman couldn't hear it all but he heard enough to understand that Netto was not getting better and might never get better.  
  
"Give him these pills." said Doc. "If he isn't showing improvement by tommorow, I'm afraid he will never get better."  
  
Madoi nodded and clutched the pills. As Doc left she gave the medicine to Netto. "Come on kid, don't die on me now."  
  
Netto managed a shaky smile. "Don't worry. I'll get better. I have to."  
  
Madoi smiled back. She tentivley pulled the covers to Netto's chin and hesitated, then she kissed Netto on the forhead. "Good night."  
  
Netto was already asleep.  
  
~~~~~~~  
  
The next morning Madoi walked in to find Netto sitting up and looking around. She smiled and sighed inwardly with relief.  
  
"Doing better, kid?"  
  
"Yeah!" said Netto.  
  
"Good thing Doc checked up on you."  
  
"Yeup! Ohhhh," he saw the breakfast tray in Madoi's hands "Food!"  
  
Madoi laughed and let Netto eat.  
  
~~~~~~~~  
  
Netto crouched beside the door. He was going to escape this time. As he heard the door open he saw Hino-ken walk in. Netto quickly tackled him and grabbed his PET that Hino-ken had been holding. He quickly got Rockman into the PET and ran out of the still opened door. "Gomen." he said quickly.  
  
Netto ran down the halls and made it out of the front door.  
  
"Escape! Escape!" said a computerized voice as he stepped into the woods surrounding the base.  
  
He ran around in the woods trying to find a place to hide.  
  
"Rockman, send an e-mail. Go get someone!" he plugged Rockman into a jack- port he found on the out skirts of the building. Then he plunged back into the forest.  
  
He saw the WWW agents looking for him. He quickly climbed a tree and hid. Madoi passed under him seconds later. Netto tried to fight the urge to sneeze but it over came him.  
  
"Ahhh-chooo!"  
  
Madoi looked up at him. Netto frose with fear. Madoi lifted her walkie- talkie to get lips and said "He's not here." and left the clearing.  
  
Netto sighed with relief and waited for Rockman to get help.  
  
~~~~~~  
  
As Madoi sat in her room, she wondered once again if she did the right thing. This would not be the last time she thought this. But she did know one thing. She would never look at the kid the same way again. 


End file.
